Kamikaze
by Liz Ewilan
Summary: Draco est un kamikaze pour les besoins de Voldemort mais... Je ne vous en dit pas plus car c'est un One Shot! DMHG!


Un petit one shot inspiré par Pearl Harbor (le film, que j'ai vu aujourd'hui) le moment où il y a les kamikazes japonais en avion. C'est un HG/DM qui se passe pendant la guerre mangemorts/moldus et qui ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

Moi, Draco Lucius Malefoy, aujourd'hui, je vais accomplir la plus belle action de ma vie. Je suis sur mon balais et vole à une vitesse grisante. Dans quelques heures, Voldemort – je l'appelle ainsi en secret, car je l'estime sans le craindre – aura avancé sur les sang-de-bourbe. Dans quelques heures, je me serais sacrifié pour la guerre. Cette idée me paraît merveilleuse. Tuer ces sangs impurs, enfin ! Mourir pour cela, se rendre si utile…

Le vent décoiffe mes cheveux blonds. Dans ma poche droite, je sens, je sais ma baguette. Celle qui va brûler, tout à l'heure, celle qui fera exploser Poudlard… Le vieil amoureux des moldus va succomber… Potter ne sera pas là, puisque nous avons fini nos études depuis 3 ans déjà, mais de toute façon c'est le Maître qui devra le tuer. D'une certaine manière, je regrette de mourir, de ne pas être là le jour jouissif où mon pire ennemi sera vaincu. Mais si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a estimé que je devais me sacrifier… Il a forcément raison. Malgré les mauvaises langues qui disent qu'il veut se venger de mon père en me faisant mourir… Mais c'est un tel honneur !

J'arrive enfin à Poudlard et me pose doucement dans le parc. C'est la nuit, c'est Noël, tous les élèves sont dans la grande salle et je suis très heureux. Je n'ai pas, je n'ai plus peur de la mort aujourd'hui. Puisque c'est moi qui vais vers elle, qui m'offre à elle comme à une femme trop séduisante…

Je pousse les larges portes. Personne dans le hall, normal… Ils n'ont pas peur, évidemment, c'est Noël et Potty veille sur eux. Saint Potter, priez pour nous ! Non, ça va Saint Potter, rendors toi, ils sont en sécurité entre les bras de la Grande Faucheuse… Ou du moins ils y seront bientôt, puisque j'entre à l'instant dans la Grande Salle. Elle est toute rouge, c'est peut-être les couleurs de Noël mais aussi les couleurs des Gryffondor, beurk ! Heureusement, là bas, il y a un immense sapin bien vert… Et près du sapin il y a…

… le père Noël ? Ben non, perdu, je crois pas au père Noël, je n'y ai jamais cru et ce n'est pas à l'heure de ma mort que je vais commencer, j'ai un honneur à préserver moi ! Bon, pas le père Noël mais qui alors ? Ben une superbe jeune femme de dos et de mon âge, je pense, vu sa magnifique chevelure ondulée et sa taille extra-fine. Une prof, ou une élève de 7ème année. Elle se retourne. Vu son visage, je dirais plutôt une… Putain de bordel de merde (pardonnez ce vocabulaire châtié) c'est Hermione Granger !

Au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, Granger et moi on se déteste depuis notre première année. Sauf qu'à partir de 16 ans elle a commencé à devenir vachement bien foutue (je crois que j'avais dit quelque chose à dire à propos du vocabulaire mais je sais plus quoi et comme je vais me faite sauter – au sens exploser, bande de vicieux ! – dans quelques minutes, je m'en moque) et… Voilà quoi. Bon, elle ne sais rien des sentiments que j'ai nourri (et nourri toujours, pauvres sentiments affamés) secrètement à son égard mais je me demande si je vais arriver à la tuer.

Réunion d'urgence dans mon esprit. Si je lance ce sort de destruction, des centaines d'élèves stupides vont trouver la mort (les sang pur ont été prévenus et évacués) et je mourrais heureux. Si je ne le lance pas, je vais me faite atomiser par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres (je crois que j'avais dit que je ne le craignait pas… Bon, ok, je retire, ce type me fout les jetons) et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Décision du cerveau : boum. Décision du cœur : aïe petit Draco. Bon, on va prendre celle qui fait le moins mal, désolée Granger…

On dirait qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de temps mais je viens d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, en fait. Je dégaine ma baguette. Qu'elle est belle, si fine entre mes doigts, fragile et destructrice à la fois ! J'entrouvre la bouche pour prononcer la formule fatidique…

… et je sens un sort me percuter. En un éclair – et c'est le cas de le dire car je viens de me prendre un avada kedavra – je comprends. Legilimencie, elle a tout vu, elle a tout su, elle a surtout connu mes intentions. Et elle m'a tué avant que je ne nous tue. Une ultime larme roule sur ma joue, tandis qu'une autre perle sur la sienne, si loin de moi. Merci Hermione…

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que c'est compréhensible parce qu'en général, quand j'écris à cette heure ci,ça l'est pas! Et je dis pas non aux reviews, j'y répondrais et j'écrirais une petite explication de la fin si besoin...

Bisous!  
Liz.


End file.
